Together, Forever
Together, Forever is one of the multiple endings in the game Ib and is presumably an unfavorable ending, due to the fact that the Game Over music track plays upon the picture cue; however, it can be considered to be a good ending to some, although it's mainly in Mary's favor alone. This is one of the two endings that contains a picture, the other one being Promise of Reunion. Guide After arriving in the area with the pink house, Ib must take the northern path, as a white house will be in the next area. When Ib and Garry are inside, you must walk towards a blue box. Garry will then question about how it's rather big for it to be named a toy box but heard that there could be a key inside but he can't see the bottom and wonders if a key is actually there. When it zooms out, Mary will stand behind the pair before the screen turns black. When the screen is normal, Ib will get up and and look around when she notices that her rose is gone and Garry's missing. You walk around the room until you find Garry, lying on the ground. He states that he hit his head and gets up. He will then ask Ib if she's okay. For you to obtain this ending, you must pick "I'm fine...". Garry knows that Mary pushed them in but dismisses it so they can look for the key. He then notices Ib's complexion and say that she looks pale and asks if she's really okay before Garry finds out that her rose is gone and tries to find it. Meanwhile, a Pink Key is in the room so you will have to go down in a straight line where Garry was lying to obtain it. The screen scrolls and shows Mary above a doll, holding Ib's rose. Mary will then ask if she could keep it and thanks the doll for its kindness. Garry will notice the incident and runs towards Mary. She would respond by asking them if they found what they were looking for and tells them about her new "present". Garry tells Mary that the red rose belongs to Ib before Mary notices that she'd seen it before when Garry asks to return it. You will then have two choices: to say "Yes" or "I don't mind". You must pick the first choice to get this ending. Mary will retaliate by asking to trade her rose for Garry's instead, stating she loves red but she loves blue even more before another two choices show up, making you choose between "Garry....." or just stare at him but you must pick the first choice again. Garry thinks to himself that he can't refuse and takes the offer for the roses to be exchanged. When the blue rose is in Mary's hands, she runs away with it, laughing. Garry ignores this and walks towards Ib to give her rose back. Another three choices show up to be chosen: to ask him if he's mad, to say you're sorry or thank him. Garry tells her that she didn't do anything wrong and states that they'll catch Mary and take his rose back. The room suddenly shakes which means you have to escape as the dolls will try to kill you. Once you go up the stairs, you hear Mary saying something about blue petals. Garry will then asks Ib if she can go without him and that he's sorry as he doesn't want to lie to her and says that if she needs help, he'll come. When you reach the room, Mary is plucking Garry's rose petals off, causing him to die as she plucks the last petal and runs away. When you run back down the stairs, Garry is lying his back against the wall, stating him as "asleep" and holding a lighter but you must not take it. You walk out of the house and use the Pink Key to enter the pink house as this is a shortcut to the art gallery. You then have to go to the painting Fabricated World to leap into. When you come back, the gallery is back to normal so you have to go to the reception where Mary is with Ib's parents asking her mother when's dinner. This means that Mary has taken Garry's place in the real world so she could escape and has become Ib's sister. Mary states that she's hungry and the family go to a cafe for a bite. Ib then takes some candy out of her pocket in which Mary eats it. The screen turns to black and asks Ib if what they can play and asks if they can be together forever. The screen will then display the name of the ending you have just received. Tips #Raise Garry's Doom Counter high enough to trigger the rose trade in the Toy Box, but not so high where he cannot recover from the Doll Room (should he fail). #When Garry dies, go straight down to the exit and jump through the painting. Trivia *The Game Over music track plays upon the picture cue of this ending. *This ending is one of two endings that includes a picture, the other one being Promise of Reunion. External Links *English Game Page Category:Endings Category:Guides Category:Main Endings